AND THEN THERE WAS YOU
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: ONESHOT! Harry has to go back to the Dursleys for his 6th year Christmas holiday. What he doesn't know is that he has a new neighbor next door who will change his life. This is a HarrySerena, so you don't like, you don't read. Please review!


Here it is, one of the one-shots I promised you!  This is the Harry/Usagi, so you don't like, you go away!  It may resemble the start of a story, but it's a one-shot.  ^_^; 

I hope everyone will enjoy and review, of course!  This is my first Christmas gift for you!  I'll have 3 others, so stay tuned!

Also, don't despair for the sequel of Father Mine.  I'll probably have it ready by the end of the week.  I wanted to concentrate on this one-shot a little.

Enjoy your reading! ^_^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  One can only wish so much.

__________________________________________________________

AND THEN THERE WAS YOU…

________________________________________________________________________________

  He was sitting on the bench in the park, alone.  He was freezing, but that didn't seem to bother him.  The thing that did, though, was that he had been forced to go back to the Dursleys for the Christmas holidays.

  Why he couldn't stay at Hogwarts like the last 5 years was a mystery, and he had even begged Dumbledore to stay, but the old man had refused.  He had insisted and had evoked the idea of going to Ron's place, or even Hermione's, who both had invited him, but Dumbledore had refused again.  He had asked for Lupin, then, but Snape had butt in and said that Lupin had better things to do than stay with him.

  Harry fisted his hands.  He had owled Lupin on that matter, and the werewolf had effectively told him he had a 'mission', for lack of better words, and that he was sorry he couldn't be here with him.

  Harry swore.  Yeah right.  He was mad, fuming mad.  Nobody really cared about what he was feeling.  All they cared about was their Boy-Who-Lived.

  He spent hours just sitting there, staring at nothing in particular, or sometimes at the kids playing in the snow with their parents.  He felt someone sit down beside him on the chilly bench, but didn't move or turn his head.

  "I wonder how such a beautiful thing can be so cold at the same time."

  He snapped back to reality when a voice intruded in his thoughts and turned his head to meet the bluest eyes he had ever seen.  "Huh?"  Oh, yeah, that was really bright, Harry.  The boy mentally rolled his eyes.

  The girl gave a small smile.  "The snow.  It's beautiful, but so cold."  She bent down and took a handful of snow, just gazing at it, until she suddenly let it fall on the ground and got up.  "My name's Serena.  What's yours?"

  Harry looked at her hand, and then back at her, and slowly shook her hand, a small smile spreading through his lips.  "I'm Harry.  Harry Potter.  Nice to meet you."

  They walked together, talking about this or that, and Harry didn't know why but she made him forget about his problems.  Before no time, they were in front of the Dursley's house, and Harry put a hand behind his head, not really wanting to say goodbye to his new friend.

  The blue eyed girl gazed at the house and then back at him almost strangely.  "You live there?  But you said your name was Potter and the people who live there are the Dursley."

  Harry grimaced.  "They're my aunt and uncle.  I don't really have any family left and I've lived there ever since I can remember.  They hate me, though.  And anyway!  How is it you know the Dursleys?"  He asked curiously.

  The girl giggled.  "Oh, you know, I don't really know them.  And I think they kinda don't like me either.  You see that house?"  She pointed at the house right next to his uncle's.  Harry nodded for her to go on.  "Well, I moved in just a month ago.  They wanted to greet me, I guess, but they turned back quite fast when I told them I lived alone.  Since then, they've been eyeing me quite suspiciously each time I step outside the house."

  Harry didn't know what to say.  "And your parents just let you live alone like this?"  He dreaded the words that were about to come out of her mouth when she smiled sadly, the life in her eyes dimming.

  "They died not so long ago.  I'm originally from Japan, but I couldn't handle living there anymore.  I guess we're both in the same situation."

  Harry nodded with a grim look and started to walk to his house, saying a small goodnight in response, but she promptly stopped him by gripping his sleeve.  He gave her a questioning look as her face was illuminating with joy.  He raised his eyebrows.  One minute the girl looked on the verge of crying, and the next she was smiling the most dazzling of smiles.

  "Hey!  I have an idea!  Since we both have trouble enduring the Dursleys and since we're both alone, why don't you come live with me next door?  We could have so much fun!  You don't have to worry about money; it's no trouble at all.  And I have an extra guest room!  What do you say?"

  Harry's face lit up.  "Really?  That would be great!  I'll ask my uncle, and knowing him, he'll almost throw me out the door in joy the moment I ask him!  Wait for me!"  He ran to his house and as he had predicted, Vernon was more than happy about this sudden change of plan.  "But she better not come here and ask for money!"  He had grumbled, and Harry had replied between gritted teeth; "That won't be a problem."

  In his room, he couldn't help but to speculate on how lucky he was, but his mood suddenly sobered up.  'What about Dumbledore?  Her house surely isn't protected by his wards…'  Harry shook his head negatively.  "What about him?  He's the one who put me in this mess in the first place!  So I say screw him and I'll do what I want for a change!"

  Harry grinned when Hedwig hooted happily in her cage.  "Come on!  I just hope Serena will like you!  But I wouldn't worry, Hedwig.  She's the nicest person I've met!  And she's so beautiful! I can't wait for you to meet her!"

  He took his things from under the floorboard and hid them in his school trunk, invisibility cloak and wand included.  He didn't need her to find those anyway!  He took Hedwig's cage and exited the house.  Serena was beside him immediately, cooing and admiring the snowy owl.

  "You shouldn't keep her in this awful cage!  Let her out!"  She opened the door of the cage and Hedwig flew out, perching herself on Serena's shoulder, hooting her thanks.

  Harry laughed.  "I think she likes you!"  'And that's a good sign" he thought silently.  'Hedwig doesn't trust people so easily.  At least there's my proof that Serena's a good person!'

  She was still petting the owl when they entered her house, the face of Petunia Dursley still spying in the window of the living room.

  Although the inside of her house was the same, it felt completely different.  It was decorated with warm colors and there was some gold here and there.  He felt like being home already, and explored the house from top to bottom.  He got down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where he could smell the delicious aroma of diner.

  Serena turned from the oven and smiled warmly.  "So, how do you like the house?"

  Harry grinned stupidly.  "I love it!  There aren't any pictures of Dudley anywhere!"  They both started to laugh heartily and Harry soon prepared the table.

  "Hey Harry, you saw that room with the big window and gold sheets on the bed?"  Harry nodded while taking a bite of his spaghettis.  "Well, that's your bedroom from now on."

  The green eyed boy almost spit out his food in surprise but managed not to.  "WHAT? But that room's so big!  I thought it was yours!  It's way too much!"

  Serena shook her head and shrugged.  "Nah! It's nothing.  I already had that bed when I moved in but I bought myself a new one.  My room was locked, so that's why you didn't see it and thought it was mine.  Don't you like it?"

  Harry nodded his head frantically.  "I LOVE IT!  Thank you sooo much!"

  Serena giggled.  "You're welcome, Harry."  The rest of diner was uneventful.  Only sometimes one or another would cast furtive glances at the other.

*~*~*

  Days passed slowly, and Serena had caught Harry doing his potions homework at one point, which had resulted in Harry telling her about the wizarding world.  Funny thing is, she had accepted this fact calmly and hadn't rejected him because he was a wizard, a 'freak', like uncle Vernon liked to call him.

  He had shown her his wand and his invisibility cloak, and she had been impressed by the magic cloak's capabilities.  Harry knew he was in for it big time when Dumbledore would learn that he had told a muggle about the wizarding world, but he found out that he didn't really care anymore.

  The day before Christmas, he was coming back from his turn of grocery shopping and found Usagi all huddled up on a couch of the living room reading, more like trying to decipher, one of his school books.  He smiled.  He found it funny that she was showing an interest in wizard things.

  She had already read the entire book of History of Magic, he shuddered at the thought, and she was presently halfway through Defense Against the Dark Arts.  "Aren't you gonna help me put away the grocery?"

  He laughed when she let out a yelp of surprise, loosing her page in the process.  She pouted cutely at him but started to laugh seconds later.  'I really can't stay mad at him' she mused, and it was her fault she hadn't even heard him come in.  She put the book aside and helped him put the groceries away.

  "What are all those boxes in the hallway for, Sere?"  Harry asked curiously.

  She giggled.  "Today, we're going to do the Christmas tree!  I want you to help me, it's pretty big!"

  Harry's eyes lit up childishly.  "You have a Christmas tree?  I've never decorated one myself…"

  She smiled softly to him.  "Well, here's your chance!  Come on, it's not complicated!"

  They spent the entire evening working on the tree and soon, a garland war started.  Harry was about to retaliate with a handful of tree icicles when she turned around and walked to the window, eyeing the outdoors in wonder.  He walked up to her silently and looked out the window himself from behind her, glancing at the immaculate white snow.

  "It's so beautiful!  Look Harry!  It's snowing!  The weather forecast said there wasn't supposed to be any snow tempest before Christmas!"  Her childlike behavior made him smile and he couldn't help but to wound his arms around her.

  She tensed a little, before relaxing in his hold.  The soft holiday music from the radio made the moment even more calming and serene.  They spent a lot of time just staying there, gazing out the window.

  Harry leaned his head onto her shoulder, and their eyes locked.  Bright green clashed with dark blue and the world around them faded.  They didn't know what they were doing, just leaning closer as if their bodies reacted for them.  Slowly, their lips met.

  It was barely there, but oh so soft and passionate all the same.  Serena stepped back after a couple of seconds and they just eyed each other uncertainly, until Harry broke the ice and smiled softly.  "Merry Christmas, Sere.  I…I love you."  He was looking at the ground, blushing, so he didn't see the happy rabbit throw herself in his arms.

  They lost their balance and stumbled on the cushions scattered on the white rug.  Harry kept laughing until he felt a small kiss on his brow.  "I love you too, Harry."  His eyes to light up so happily that they seemed ten times brighter than usual.  He hugged her closely and they just talked and sang Christmas carols, until sleep came knocking at the door.

  Next morning found them like this, asleep on the floor, the 2 huddled in a tight ball as if trying to shield themselves from the chilly atmosphere.  Hedwig was the one who awoke Harry with a soft hoot.  The boy groaned and cradled his poor back, before gazing at his…well, his girlfriend.  He felt all giddy inside by just looking at her but he yelped when Hedwig nipped at his hand quite impatiently.

  She had many letters and packages in her beak and tied up on her legs.  He sighed and took the parcels and letters, but not before petting his owl and telling her to go to sleep.  "I'll give you your food later, Hedwig.  You must be tired, go to sleep."

  He eyed Serena who was still sleeping and carefully opened one of his letters.  It was from Dumbledore.  "What's that say?" came the sleepy question.  The blond haired girl sat up groggily and peeked from behind his shoulder.

  Harry finished reading the letter and snorted.  "That one's from Dumbledore, you know, the headmaster I've told you about.  He's just wishing me a happy Christmas and he re-wrote all the crap he told me about before I came back here.  He doesn't even seem to know that I've changed houses!  He addressed the letter to _Harry, Dursley household, 2dn bedroom on the left!  And here I thought he was all knowing!  I'm not even protected by the wards anymore!"_

  Serena gave an uneasy smile while he set the letter aside and took another one.  "That one's from Ron and Hermione.  I guess Hermione went to the Weasleys."  He bit out angrily.

  Serena wound her arms around him and kissed his shoulder.  "Don't blame them, Harry.  They surely don't have anything to do with it.  And anyway, I'm here with you, that's all that matter."

  Harry hugged her back when she sounded a little hurt by his comment.  "Of course.  There isn't really anyone else I'd rather be now than with you.  I'm sorry, love."  He reinforced his words by kissing her passionately.  She gave in to the kiss quite easily, and they only parted when air became an issue.

  Another letter was from Remus, and it made Harry suffer from the inside.  She could feel it.  She sat back a little further away from him and let him read this letter alone.  She watched as many emotions crossed his face, until a deep feeling of pain and hurt made its way in her heart.  She could feel it.  "You haven't told me everything, haven't you, Harry?  I guess I shouldn't complain since I haven't told you anything about myself or my life."  She said silently.

  Harry whipped his head towards her.  "What do you mean?"  

  Serena sighed deeply and got up.  "Follow me."  She turned around and didn't look back to see if Harry was following her or not.  It wasn't necessary; she could feel his warm aura swarming over her like a blanket.  "You know I came here because I couldn't stand living in Japan anymore, but I didn't tell you everything.  It's not only my parents who've been…killed.  My most trusted friends also lost their lives in the youma war.  Surely, you've heard of this in the news?"

  She just glanced backwards a small moment, seeing Harry nod and look at her calculatingly.  She sighed again and stopped before the locked door of the basement.  Harry watched as she took out a small heart shaped key from her pocket and opened the door.

  They entered, and Serena stepped aside to let Harry take in the view of the room.  The boy clearly gaped.  It was some kind of training room, and lying in crystal cases hanging on the walls were several items, some looking like weapons of some sort.

  He approached the cases to take a closer look.  There was a harp which looked like it was made of crystal, a bow made with what?  Fire?  Another was a glowing oak leaf and in another; a chain formed with hearts.

  On the other side of the room was a sword with many jewels incrusted in it and right next to it, a beautiful looking mirror.  Weird, he tried to watch himself in it but his reflection never appeared.  In another was a tall key shaped staff and in the last…He visibly shuddered.  It really looked like a scythe.

  He gazed back curiously at Serena but she wasn't looking at him.  She started to speak softly.  "Since their deaths, I haven't had the courage to take them out of their cases.  Those items belonged to my friends.  They lost their lives by trying to defend Tokyo…And me."  A tear escaped her eyes.

  Harry stared.  "What are you talking about?  You're one of them, aren't you?  You're just spying on me like the others, aren't you?  That's why Dumbledore never sent anybody here to check on me!"  Harry's speech was getting louder by the second.

  She just shook her head negatively.  "I'm not a witch, Harry, I'm a warrior; a sailor senshi.  When they died, I snapped.  I destroyed the enemy in one final blow, but I couldn't help the losses.  I just fled.  I locked their weapons away because I didn't thought myself worthy of handling them.  The world is getting darker and darker because I didn't do my job, because I didn't think I had anything worth protecting anymore."  She smiled softly.  "I think it's time for me to start fighting again."

  Harry took his time to process the information.  "And what made you change your mind?"

  "That's easy.  I have something…someone being worth protecting once more.  That is, if he let me enter his life."  

  It didn't take Harry much time to embrace her tightly.  "You and I are so alike, it's unreal!  I would never let go of you.  You lost people so close to you, just like I lost someone I thought I would be finally happy with.  He was my godfather; Sirius Black.  He fell into some sort of veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.  I just wanted to kill myself, forget everything, when he disappeared into it!"  Harry cried out.

  Serena stepped back and eyed him seriously.  "Veil?  Was it totally black on the inside and were there small whispers coming from it?"

  Harry eyed her, taken aback.  "Did you see it too?  Do you know what it is?"  He asked pleadingly.

  He watched as she narrowed her eyes and muttered; "I have a pretty good idea of what it might be.  You should've told me about this sooner.  Maybe your godfather's still alive, Harry.  I MAY be able to bring him back."

  Harry was all over her.  "REALLY?!  You can do that?!"

  She smiled softly and asked him to calm down.  "It may take a while, Harry.  And it may be dangerous for me to try to tempt my chance.  I'll see what I can do, I promise."  This answer seemed to satisfy the green eyed boy and Serena spent the rest of the day in a trance, just emptying her mind off of things.

  Serena could see Harry that was getting restless as the days passed, even though he didn't show it to her.  She really wanted to help him, so she tempted her chance earlier than she had anticipated.  That was a big and foolish mistake to make.  She invoked Fate and Destiny, and the veil slowly appeared.

  _"What is it you want, Hime no Tsuki?" _asked a mysterious voice.

  She stood her ground against them.  "I want you to bring Sirius Black back here!  I know you're the ones who took him away!"

  The whisperings intensified angrily.  _"You are not the boss of us!  Now, let us go away, impudent child!"  _When she refused to let go, a burst of power exited the void and hurled towards her.

  Harry was reading his DADA book in the living room when a piercing scream of agony boomed from upstairs, making him drop his book and running up the stairs in worry.  He didn't thought he would find his girlfriend on the ground covered by wounds and bruises, coughing some blood.

  He hurriedly went to her side, kneeling and cradling her head gently.  She groaned and he breathed a sigh of relief.  She was alive, that was a start.  "What happened?!  Who did this to you?!"

  She coughed a little and looked at him sadly.  "I'm sorry, Harry._  I tried, but I wasn't ready just yet.  I invoked the veil, but they didn't let me pass.  I wanted so much to bring your only family back to you!" she cried._

  Harry embraced her for all he was worth, even if he was trembling.  "Oh god!  I never wanted to put pressure on you for this!  I never stopped to consider your feelings!  I'm so sorry!  I just want you to take it slowly.  He'll be back eventually, I know it.  Maybe Sirius will even put up a fight on the other side, who knows!  He's a strong willed man."  He laughed shakily and proceeded to clean her wounds.

  She slept for the rest of the day, Harry at her bedside.  "Only when you're ready" he whispered, before falling asleep himself.

*~*

  A week after Christmas and the incident, Harry received his return notice.  He was to come back to Hogwarts by means of the Hogwarts Express.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  "At least they won't be coming here to pick me up.  Last time, Moody was completely paranoid."

  Serena eyed him sadly.  "I'm sure going to miss you, Harry.  You'll be gone for awhile; the house will seem so empty without you."

  The green eyed boy kissed her cheek.  "Believe me when I say I would rather stay here with you than go back there.  I just can't seem to stand Dumbledore anymore.  He kept so many things secret from me that I don't know how to behave with him anymore."  She merely nodded back at him.

  2 days later, Harry had his things all packed up for his return to school.  Usagi had decided to at least accompany him to the train station, so they had taken a taxi to get there, while Petunia Dursley was looking out the window.  No matter that they left 1 hour in advance; they got stuck in the traffic.

  Harry panicked a little but they couldn't do anything against it.  It was too late when they arrived at the train station.  Harry tried his luck anyway.  He patted the stone wall which leads on the other side where the Hogwarts Express normally is.  "Shit!"  He cursed softly, while Serena was simply looking around to see if someone was spying on them.

  "What is it, Harry?  Is the pathway locked?"

  Harry nodded his head grimly and leaned on the wall.  "What am I going to do now?  People will wonder where I am.  On the other side, we could just go back home."  He grimaced.  "Bad idea.  Dumbledore will send his people to get me and Snape will be after my arse.  I'll never hear the end of it."

  Usagi urged him to calm down.  "Relax, Harry.  I may have a solution.  Do you know where Hogwarts is situated?"  Harry shrugged stupidly and Usagi sweatdropped.  "This may take a while…Come on, why don't we just go to a restaurant and grab something to eat?"   Harry nodded and followed her.

  They went to a small bistro near the station and after they ordered, Usagi explained her plan.  "You see, I can teleport us to Hogwarts.  That's why I wanted to know where it was."

  Harry cut her promptly.  "But nobody can apparate in Hogwarts ground!  The wards will prevent it!"

  She shushed him when he began to attract the attention of other clients.  "Shhh!  Be quieter, will you?  Anyway, I already told you I'm not a witch.  I can try to bypass the wards, no problem.  But if you don't know where it is, it'll take longer for me to find this place.  I'll just have to locate a place where your kind of magic is more concentrated.  It may take some time, since you told me there were many wizard schools in the world.  I'll just concentrate, don't interrupt me."

  She smiled to reassure him and closed her eyes.  To others around her, it seemed just as if she was a little tired, but Harry knew she was searching the planet for a mass of magic.  Time passed, and Harry shrugged off the weird looks he was receiving from the bartender and barmaids.

  The sun was setting when she finally opened her eyes.  "I think I found it.  Is there a deep forest near the school?"

  Harry nodded enthusiastically.  "Yeah!  You found it!  That's definitely Hogwarts!  You felt the magic from the Forbidden Forest, no doubt.  That place is full of darkness."

  Usagi nodded and they exited the bistro.  Luckily, Usagi had put Harry's things in her subspace pocket, minus Harry's wand, and Hedwig was on her way to the castle, having been set free when they had exited the train station.

  They went in an alleyway and Usagi instructed him to not let go of her.  She closed her eyes and concentrated again on the place where she had felt all the foreign magic come from.  Soon, a halo of energy surrounded them.  She concentrated hard.

  The wards Harry had talked to her about where truly strong, but she knew she could bypass them with a little effort.  The halo became a ball of energy, and before anyone could ask themselves about the odd light coming from the alleyway, they disappeared without a trace.

*~*

  The headmaster was getting restless, everyone could clearly see it.  Remus was looking at him worriedly, because he was worried about Harry's absence as much as him.  He watched as Albus motioned for Hermione and Ron to come forward.  The duo saw him and excused themselves from the table.

  "You want to talk to us, headmaster?"  Hermione asked.  "It's about Harry, isn't it?"

  They both watched as Albus nodded.  "You are correct, miss Granger.  Did you see Harry on the train today?"  They shook their heads negatively and Albus furrowed his brow even more.

  "We waited for him at the last second, headmaster.  He never showed up at the train station.  We're worried something might have happened to him! Harry was clearly depressed, this year.  Since what happened to…you know."  Ron finished anxiously.

  Albus frowned even more seriously and motioned for Remus to come to him.  "Remus, I want you to go to the Dursleys and see if Harry is there.  This is urgent!"  Remus gave a frightened look but nodded nonetheless.

  The students watched as their second time professor of Dark Arts walked forward towards the exit door of the Great Hall in a hurry, but stopped just when he was about to get out of the room as a small dot of light blocked his way.  The students yelped in fright and Remus backed away as the dot grew in size and intensity.

  It stopped growing when it reached the height of the werewolf teacher and it seemed unstable.  Dumbledore swiftly got up as some kind of magnetic field surrounded the glowing ball, creating multiple sparks of magic.  A stray spark actually singed a table and the students let out alarmed cries.

  Dumbledore joined Remus in the middle of the Great Hall and Snape and Mc Gonagall followed.  "What is happening, Albus?!" asked a worried Mc Gonagall.

  "Impossible" Albus said with wide eyes.

  "What is it?!" Snape asked, clearly pissed off because he didn't know what the hell was going on.  His eyes widened when he saw Albus getting his wand from his robes.  Albus was clearly upset if he was taking his wand out in a place full of children. The man was always showing off whatever wandless magic he had in him!  This was serious!

  "Be on your guard, the lot of you.  Someone is actually trying to bypass our non-apparition wards, and is doing a bang up job of it, if you want my opinion.  The wards are tumbling down one after another.  Whoever is doing it, he's strong. Very strong."

  No one has ever seen Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, winner of the Order of Merlin first class, so serious and tense.  He lifted his wand at the ready as the last ward wavered and crumbled rather easily, the bolts of magic surrounding the ball disappearing.  The light in the ball flickered as something appeared in it and it slowly faded, leaving no other than…

  "HARRY POTTER!"  Snape ground out angrily, but still disbelieving.

  The boy had his back towards them, but they froze as a small, silvery voice boasted in victory; "I told you I could do it!  Nothing can resist me!"

  They watched as Harry took a few steps back, revealing a rather small, but very beautiful looking girl.  She had the oddest hairstyle, and hair of the most sun kissed gold, eyes bluer than the early night sky when stars became visible.  She was looking at Harry playfully and they gaped when Harry smiled and planted a firm kiss on her lips.  "What would I do without you?"

  She shrugged and added playfully; "Mourning and still be with the Dursleys?"  She let out a short laugh as Harry grimaced in disdain.  "Don't remind me."  

  "I believe an explanation is in order, don't you think, Mr. Potter?"  Albus said evenly, and Harry turned around and had the decency to blush.

  He stammered out; "Well sir, you see it's like this…Umm.  We kinda were caught in the traffic in the taxi and we arrived too late at the train station.  Luckily, she figured out a way to come here."

  "Teleportation" specified the girl, and Harry shot her a grateful look.

  Before he could continue, Snape bit out; "And who are you?!  You're not a student here, and how were you able to bypass the wards?! Dumbledore himself helped to set them up!"  He growled dangerously as she only chuckled.

  Albus took a few steps in their direction.  "May I ask who you are, child?"

  He watched as the girl's eyes narrowed slightly, calculatingly.  "You must be Dumbledore, I presume.  Harry talked a lot about you during the Christmas holidays."

  Albus' eyes narrowed.  "I see.  And what else has Mr. Potter talked about?"

  Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously as he saw the headmaster visibly threatening his girlfriend.  If he was going to be expelled, he might as well do it in style.  "Everything.  You see, I passed my entire holiday with her at her house just beside the Dursley's.  Unbelievable, isn't it?  I wasn't even in the protection wards and no one even noticed.  Maybe you were too preoccupied with other things, like celebrating, for example?"

  He watched with smugness as Albus' eyes widened in disbelief.  He had been fooled, that's for sure.

  "Do know the implications of what you've done, Harry?!  This is serious!  You've compromised everything!" said an upset Remus.  He reeled back as Harry threw him one of his nastiest glares.

  "I don't fucking care anymore!  I'm going to do what I want for a change!"  Snape was about to put him into his place when the girl placed a restricting hand on the green eyed boy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.  It was surely calming, since the boy's body un-tensed and his eyes became gentle again.  He nodded at her and smiled like he had never smiled before, or at least since his 5th year.

  The foreign girl took a few steps forwards, until she was in front of Dumbledore.  The headmaster eyed her every moves warily but didn't point his wand towards her just yet.

  She decided that being friendly was her best option, and later, if necessary, be more radical.  "I apologize for Harry's behavior and for our sudden intrusion.  But I have to make it clear that Harry is well protected with me, as well as loved."  She glanced at her boyfriend and he smiled back.  "I didn't really want to come here, but I saw it was a necessity.  So, for Harry and for myself, let me aid you in your war against Voldemort."

  While the students and some of the teachers shuddered and gasped as she said the forbidden name, Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.  The girl didn't even flinch when Snape barked out a laugh.  "And-" a snort "what good do you think it will do to have a brainless kid throwing herself head first in the first line of Death's door?"

  She gazed at the nosy teacher and sneered.  'I've been trying to be nice, but it looks like I'll have to use the radical way sooner than I thought.'  She silently thought.

  "My name's Usagi Tsukino, but I go by Serena Moon now.  My late warrior guardians also called me Sailor Moon."

  Snape's laughter came to a half briskly and Albus took in a loud inspiration.  "You…The Japanese authorities said you died during the youma war with your other sailor friends!"

  Usagi smirked and tssked, waving a finger in front of him playfully.  "I don't look dead, don't I?  And who do you think defeated the youmas in the first place?  Certainly not a wizard!  It's beyond your power! As is bringing a certain someone back from behind a certain void of darkness."

  It didn't take Remus a long time to discover the hidden meaning behind her words.  He gazed at Harry in hope and let out a shaky laugh as the boy smiled slightly to him.  "In time, professor, in time."  Harry only said.

  The students were puzzled, but the teachers looked relieved.  Dumbledore grinned widely and shook her hand enthusiastically, before stepping back a little and surprising the students by actually bowing low to the girl, who was now looking at him almost regally.  "It will be an honor to have you by our side, moon warrior.  Your help will be greatly appreciated."

  "It's not by -your- side I will be fighting" she said evenly.

  Albus raised his head inquisitively and watched as she smiled mysteriously, the light in her eyes even more prominent than in his.  She walked up to Harry and he wounded an arm possessively around her waist, while she leaned her head on his shoulder in contentment.  "I'm on Harry's side.  Not yours, nor anybody else's.  Keep that in mind."  She said with finality.  

Albus smiled at their content and peaceful demeanor.  "Of course."  

Their chance to win this war was finally turning out for the better.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

YAY!  THE END!

Soooooo…What do you think? It's long, isn't it?  ^__^ I particularly loved that one-shot!  Let's see what the others will bring, ne?

I want to know what you thought of it!  I await your comments with impatience!  Those who know my stories know what I'm talking about! ^_^ 

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

****

I STILL HAVE 3 OTHER ONE-SHOTS TO WRITE; SEVERUS/USAGI, SIRIUS/USAGI AND REMUS/USAGI. I want to see reviews, like this I'll know people actually read the one-shots.  And also because it makes me write faster! ^_^

Don't forget! I love you all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


End file.
